The Perks of Misteltoe
by SparkySparkfire
Summary: A story with Bumblebee and mistletoe, need I say more? CONTAINS SLASH! This is a gift for Beloved Shadow of Light. Requests are welcome.


**This is a Christmas gift to Beloved Shadow of Light. Her stories are amazing and I wanted to give her a little gift for all of her hard work. This is my first official fic,but I do have some story ideas I posted a while back that are up for adopt. Anyways, this may be total crap and I probably will have a lot of mistakes, or my writing will sound like a 12 year old is writing it with my luck. Like I said, this is my first official fic do go easy on me with the comments, I love constructive criticism though. Anything to help me improve, or tell me what I'm doing wrong. Alright I've bored you enough with my babbling. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **WARNING! THIS DOES CONTAIN SLASH! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

 **I (sadly) do not own any of the Transformers characters. That honor goes to Hasbro. If I did then Bumblebee would be hit on by every bot in is that adorable.**

It was a quiet day in Detroit. The Decepticons had been silent lately, giving the Autobots a bit of time to relax. At least that's what they thought. What they didn't know what the hilarious performance they would witness, all because of a small green plant, and Sari's decision to prank/blackmail some of the bots. She currently was on her way to the base where they were staying.

Sari entered the base with a bright smile and greeted Jazz ,who was the only one in the rec room. " Hey Jazz!"

Jazz looked down and greeted Sari back.(forgive me I have NO CLUE how to write his accent.) " Hey Sari. Whatcha doin?"

"I just came to visit. Hey where is everyone else?" Sari looked around noticing no one else was nearby.

" Optimus's in his room going over data pads, Ratchet's in the med bay, Prowl's meditating in his room, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee are on patrol."

"I thought the Decepticons weren't causing any trouble lately?"

"Optimus wants to be safe."

" Oh...Hey Jazz? You know how Christmas is in a few days?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this is your first time celebrating Christmas with us, and I want you to experience all of the Christmas traditions. So I was wondering if you would help me hang some mistletoe around the base."

"Sure I'll help you!...What's mistletoe?"

"This is." She said pulling out the little green plant.

" What's it suppose to do?" He said with a confused looked on his face.

Sari looked up at him with a mischievious smirk on her face " That's a surprise."

It took Sari and Jazz about 15 minutes to get the mistletoe hung around the base. When they finished Bulkhead and Bumblebee were pulling into base.

Sari bounced up to Bumblebee with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Bee! Have fun on patrol?"

Bumblebee transformed and stretched. " As if! There was nothing to do! Everything was the same as always!"

Bulkhead transformed and started to walk over to the couch were Jazz was sitting " Bee's just mad that Prime made us go on patrol in the first place."

Bee looked at Bulkhead. " You were complaining about it too!"

" Yeah but at least it was better than being stuck helping Ratchet in the med bay."

Bumblebee wisely shut up after that comment.

Sari looked at them giggling, she couldn't wait for that REAL fun to begin.

" Hey Sari I got that new game you were wanting to play. Let me go get it." Bumblebee then began to walk towards his room and, unknowingly, the mistletoe...until he looked up about a foot away from it that is. He stared with a deer in the headlights look at the innocent looking plant for a good 5 seconds until he reacted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked as he leaped over Jazz and Bulkhead sitting on the couch and hid behind them. Both look at Bee cowering behind them confusingly for a second before turning to Sari for an answer, only to find her rolling on the ground in laughter.

Optimus and Ratchet found the four of them in this position when they walked in. Ratchet looking ticked off.

"All right what's with all the racket in here!" He yelled

"Why did Bumblebee scream?" Optimus asked a lot more calmly.

Jazz and Bulkhead turned to them and shrugged.

Bumblebee finally calmed down enough to answer. "I'll tell you why it's because that fragging DEMON plant is back!"

All four bots looked at him as if he had lost his processor. Then to Sari who had finally stopped laughing enough to answer them. "It's call Mistletoe, not demon plant. When two people stand under it, it means they have to kiss. I guess Bumblebee's just a scaredy bot." She said smiling.

" I am NOT a scardey bot!" Bee shouted.

Bulkhead laughed. "Are you sure Bee? You sure sounded scared awhile go."

"I was not scared!"

Jazz smiled too. " Really Bee? That's kinda hard to believe."

"I was not scared and I can prove it! I'll stand under the mistletoe and show you!" He said walking and standing under the mistletoe. "See!"

"What's going on?"

Everyone stared at the mech who had just walked into the room and stood by Bumblebee, and unknowingly, under the mistletoe.

"Scrap..." Bee said staring at Prowl with wide eyes.

Sari started smiling like crazy. " YES! Now you two have to kiss!" The other bots were still staring at the two under the mistletoe.

Prowl dimmed his visor for a moment. " I'm sorry what?"

Sari just smiled and stated."You both are standing under the mistletoe, and as a Christmas tradition it means you have to kiss!"

Bumblebee finally spoke. " There's no way I'm kissing Prowl! I mean come on! He's a stiff! He probably doesn't even know how to-ack!"

Bumblebee's train off speech was cut off by Prowl grabbing him and dipping him low to the ground. Bee could only stare wide eyed as Prowl's lips descended on is own in a passionate kiss. Prowl finally pulled Bee back up and ended the kiss with Bee staring speechless.

"Now we know a way to shut you up for a nanoclick." Prowl said before walking pass all of the stunned bots and Sari, and heading to the woods.

Everyone was to comprehend what they just had just kissed BUMBLEBEE!

"Umm...yeah uhhhh...I'm just gunna...go to my room." Bee stuttered before running to his room as if Unicron himself was after him.

Everyone just watched as he left. Until Jazz let out a low whistle.

"Dibs on the next time Bee's under the mistletoe."

 **Yes! I finished! I may post more chapters if enough people review. Feel free to leave a request of who you want Bee to be caught with under the mistletoe!**


End file.
